1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting a satellite antenna dish and a satellite receiver and that can be folded and packed conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite antenna is used to receive satellite signals such as telephone, television and radio signals and comprises a satellite antenna dish, a satellite receiver and a supporting apparatus. The satellite antenna dish can reflect and transmit satellite signals. The satellite receiver is used to receive satellite signals. The supporting apparatus is mounted between the satellite antenna dish and the satellite receiver and is capable to adjust an angular position of the satellite antenna dish.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional supporting apparatus comprises a supporting base (70) and a connecting bar (71). The supporting base (70) is attached to the satellite antenna dish. The connecting bar (71) has a connecting end and a mounting end. The connecting end of the connecting bar (71) is connected to the supporting base (70). The mounting end of the connecting bar (71) is attached to the satellite receiver.
However, because the conventional supporting apparatus cannot be folded, the conventional supporting apparatus occupies a large space and cannot be stores and transported easily. When the conventional supporting apparatus is transported and stored, the conventional supporting apparatus must be detached from the satellite receiver and packed separately in a flat condition to reduce the space for transporting and prevent the conventional supporting apparatus from bumping with external objects. This is quite inconvenient and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an apparatus for supporting a satellite antenna dish and a satellite receiver to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.